


Shut Up And Dance With Me

by raelee514



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M, Thomas Barrow Has Taken Over My Brain., Thomas Gets Some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raelee514/pseuds/raelee514
Summary: Jimmy's bored, so he decides he and Thomas need to dance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously. Thomas has taken over my brain and I just wanna give him boyfriends.

Thomas looked up from where he sat in his chair reading a book. His door opened. Jimmy staggered in. He toed off his shoes and sat down on Thomas’s bed. He looked at Thomas and grinned — dopily — then he shrugged off his jacket and tossed it across the room toward the door carelessly.

“I’m bored.”

Thomas tried to judge how drunk he was as got up to pick up Jimmy’s jacket. He straightened it out expertly and carefully folded it over on the back of his other chair. Then walked back and sat down in his reading chair and lit a cigarette. “And?”

“You’re not boring,” Jimmy said. 

Thomas inhaled his cigarette. “I try.”

“No really… I couldn’t hold a conversation with anyone at that damn pub.” 

“I doubt that.”

“Was just me and the damn beer.” Jimmy pulled off his braces. “You should’ve come with me.”

Thomas snorted. 

“What?” Jimmy leaned forward on his knees, rubbing his palms on his pants. “It’s hot.”

“You’re drunk.”

“You should’ve come, Thomas.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

Thomas leveled him with a look. “What would I do?”

“Make things not boring. It’s all the same thing. Girls who giggle and flirt, use you for a few dances and then act affronted if you want more.”

Thomas let out a stream of smoke. 

Jimmy pulled off his shirt, leaving him in his vest. Thomas tried not look but his eyes dipped down, taking in his collar bone, the flash of smooth chest the v-neck exposed and well defined biceps and forearms. He covered his sigh by inhaling on his cigarette. 

“You dance right?”

“Some.”

“With blokes?”

“No, never with a man.”

“Really?”

Thomas just laughed. 

“You should…” Jimmy jumped up and held out his hand. “Lets.”

Thomas nearly spit his cigarette out of his mouth. 

“Come on, Thomas.”

“No.”

Jimmy shook his head, stepped forward and grabbed by his left wrist. “Come on, Thomas.” 

Thomas felt himself lurch forward, Jimmy was strong — his eyes fell on the muscles of his arm in action. He moved to his feet, having been given little choice. “Jimmy.”

“What dance should we do?”

“None.”

“No, no that won’t do…” Jimmy grabbed Thomas around his waist. 

Thomas was very aware he was in his sleep clothes suddenly. Jimmy strong arm around him and Jimmy in his vest a breath away. They were way too close. He tried to step backward. 

“Thomas,” Jimmy whined, gripping him tighter. 

“This is ridiculous.”

“Fox trot?” Jimmy offered. 

“Fox trot,” Thomas agreed, despite himself. 

Jimmy grinned and Thomas swallowed his throat feeling dry. Jimmy’s left hand firmly on Thomas’s back, his hand threaded through Thomas’s right. Thomas hesitated, but when Jimmy started to hum his gloved hand fell on Jimmy’s shoulder. Then they were moving, Jimmy leading, humming and grinning up at him. 

Thomas wondered if he’d slid into an absurd dream. He felt strange and self-conscious as Jimmy moved around his room. He thought of himself as a good dancer, but Jimmy far surpassed him. He thought that shouldn’t be a surprise, given Jimmy’s musical abilities seemed to be innate talent and nothing learned. He felt himself start to relax and smiled. It was odd, he never even thought about wanting to do with a man. 

“Yeah.. Relax…” Jimmy laughed and sped up their steps. “Most people dance too slow and boring. It can be changed up, no reason to dance a rut into the floor. Right?” 

Thomas shook his head but he knew he was smiling at Jimmy. 

Jimmy kept speeding up how they whirled around the room, until it got too fast to keep up with and the both of them landed with their upper bodies on Thomas’s bed and their feet on the floor. Thomas laughed staring up at his ceiling, wondering again what his life was before Jimmy Kent. 

Jimmy nudged Thomas shoulder. Thomas moved his neck and found himself staring into Jimmy dark eyes. He was grinning, Thomas was almost sure he had been grinning since he walked into Thomas room. 

“Not boring,” he said. 

“It was unexpected.”

“That’s good right?”

“Yeah,” Thomas said. “Good.”

“I want you…” Jimmy trailed off. 

Thomas felt breath lodge in his throat and he begged Jimmy silently to finish the thought. 

“I want you…”

Thomas grabbed his bed sheets with his right hand and hoped his breathing wasn’t as hitched and ragged as it felt in his chest. 

Jimmy turned, more onto his side. “I kept thinking… Thomas is smarter. Thomas is funnier. Thomas probably dances better.”

Thomas couldn’t speak.

“You do.”

“I do?”

“Dance better.” Jimmy pronounced. 

“Jimmy….” He sat up and turned away. This was taking a bad turn, he had to protect himself. 

Jimmy moved with him though and faster, a hand hit Thomas’ chest, keeping him from moving up and off the bed and Jimmy straddled him. Then his hands grabbed Thomas by his face. “Thomas is more beautiful.”

Thomas laughed all anxiety and anticipation. 

“Yeah, when you smile,” Jimmy grinned widened. 

“You…you’re drunk.”

“Not really,” Jimmy said. “You sober me up, make me see things clearly.”

“Jimmy…”

“Shhh….” Jimmy leaned forward and kissed him. 

Thomas felt stung. Jimmy’s full lips pressing against his own. He gasped at the shock, his hands rose off the bed and found Jimmy’s hips. Jimmy kept pressing their mouths together, slow and sweet. The opposite speed of the dance. Thomas felt his heart in his throat and rose his hands to Jimmy’s chest. Palms against it, hard muscle under the vest… He stuttered and forgot he was going to push him away and opened his mouth. 

A switch went off. Jimmy was offering. It didn’t matter how strange it felt. He didn’t care about the taste of beer on Jimmy’s tongue. Thomas was fucking taking. He grabbed onto the vest, using the material to drag Jimmy closer and pushed his tongue along side Jimmy’s. He was hungry, he was so hungry — had been so long — his hands went behind Jimmy’s neck, into his hair, locking hard keeping Jimmy right there. 

Kissing Thomas. 

They kissed longer than they danced, and though Jimmy started it, Thomas was in control. They pulled apart only long enough for Thomas to shove Jimmy to his feet, onto shove him properly onto the bed and move over him. Leaning over him, looked down at that perfect face Thomas hesitated for one moment — flashing back — until Jimmy whispered. 

“Wide awake.”

“Right then,” Thomas wasn’t sure if he said it, if he did it was into Jimmy’s mouth. He moaned and trailed fingers across Jimmy’s cheekbones. Dipped his tongue into that perfect mouth. Jimmy wrapped his arm around him, Jimmy was yanking at his hair. Jimmy started to kiss his neck, when they had to break for air and Thomas whimpered. 

“Thomas…” Jimmy moved his hips and Thomas bit down on Jimmy’s shoulder as their erection met, through way too many layers of clothes. “Thomas…” 

“I’ve got it,” Thomas said, surprised by how sure and even he sounded. 

He stood up. Jimmy grabbed at him, letting out an angry. “What are you doing.”

“This…” Thomas deftly undid Jimmy’s pants. Jimmy groaned and then lifted his hips and Thomas couldn’t take his eyes off of Jimmy’s cock, still hidden beyond a layer cloth but already it was as perfect as the rest of him. He crawled back on the bed between Jimmy’s legs and started to mouth at it through the cotton. 

“SHIT,” Jimmy cried out. 

“Quiet…” Thomas laughed. 

“Shit, shit…” Jimmy mumbled it his hand going to Thomas’ head, into his hair. Nails scratching his scalp. “Thomas…”

Thomas hooked his fingers into the fabric and pulled Jimmy completely free. He was trembling, he wasn’t sure he was breathing in enough oxygen. He wrapped a hand around Jimmy’s cock and had to close his eyes. 

Jimmy hips rocked up at the touch, Thomas moved his hand, countering Jimmy’s rocking up. He fell into the rhythm for a beat, trying to catch his breath and calm his body and heart. He felt he might fly apart at any minute. He opened his eyes and saw Jimmy watching as Thomas jerked him off. Mouth open and eyes focused and dilated. As Thomas watched Jimmy’s eyes moved right Thomas face and grinned again. 

Thomas leaned down and kissed him, kissed him hard and deep, hungry and tried to keep a good pace with his hand around Jimmy’s cock. He groaned into his mouth, feeling utterly addicted to Jimmy’s mouth. Jimmy reached down, pushing his hand under Thomas’s sleep clothes and wrapping around his erection. 

“SHIT,” Thomas called out before burying his head in Jimmy’s neck, pressing open mouth kisses against his skin, muffling his cries. 

“Quiet,” Jimmy huffed and he sounded smug as hell. 

Thomas broke them apart again, Jimmy whimpered. “Shh…” He rolled and moved, trapping their cocks between them and wrapping his right hand around both of them. His left keeping him from totally crushing Jimmy underneath him. He looked straight into Jimmy eyes…. Half afraid to find fear, regret, hate. But all he saw was want, want and grin on his face. Jimmy hand reached out and cupped his cheek. His other trailed down Thomas’s spine until it reached his ass and he grabbed on. Thomas leaned down to press their foreheads together as he jacked them off… wishing it would last forever and knowing it was about to be over. 

“SHIT, shit..” Jimmy moved a hand to stick in his mouth, He arched up into Thomas’s touch, 

“Almost there, love…”

“Thomas, Thomas…” Jimmy breathed out over and over. 

“Yes, yes…” Thomas answered. 

Everything went white, then black and then Thomas opened his eyes to find Jimmy staring right at him. Wide eyed, looking oddly innocent and young and totally debauched. Wild hair and swollen lips. He reached over and pushed his hand through Thomas’s hair, pushing it back off his forehead. 

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Thomas grinned. 

“I’m not going out anymore,” Jimmy said. 

“No?”

“I don’t need dance halls, not when I have you.”

Thomas leaned forward and kissed his mouth. “You have me,” he whispered. 

Jimmy kissed him back, still smiling and Thomas pushed his hair back and watched him slide into sleep. Thomas spent a long time memorizing the planes and angles of his face. Remembering every single detail since Jimmy straddled him after the dance. Even the dance. He put it all into his mind, replayed it and replayed it. He caressed Jimmy’s face and pushed his hair off his forehead and then he moved forward and kissed him on the mouth. 

Jimmy woke up slowly, kissing him, hands going into Thomas’s hair. It was slow and sweet and Thomas buried every slide of lips and tongue in with all the other touches and kisses. In his memory well. 

“You have to go,” he whispered, hating to say it as they pulled apart. 

Jimmy frowned and opened his mouth. Thomas knew to argue, so he shook his head. Jimmy sighed and huffed. They stood up and they gathered up Jimmy’s clothes and Thomas unhappily watched him cover back up. 

Thomas went to open the door but Jimmy pushed him against it and kissed him again, and Thomas whimpered into it and clutched at him. He gripped today, his heart pounding. What if he forgot, what if he didn’t etch it all hard enough into his memory. 

Jimmy pulled away and smiled, shyly at him this time and touched his face. “Why are you crying?”

Thomas let out a shaky laugh. “You’re leaving.”

“You’re making me,” Jimmy said. “Don’t be daft. Because this is happening again… tomorrow night I’m taking you waltzing.”

Thomas barked out a laugh. “My bedroom a dance hall now?”

“Ours,” Jimmy grinned again. He kissed Thomas on the cheek, tongue licking against the trail of tears. “Sleep some Mr. Barrow.”

With that somehow Thomas let Jimmy leave his room and he stood by the door. Heart hammering in his chest. He wasn’t sure he believed Jimmy wouldn’t panic and hate him once he got went into his own room and woke again. He hated the hope that was fluttering under his ribs. He might get burned — but that never stopped him before. Thomas supposed it never would. But if he did — Jimmy Kent was worth it.


End file.
